A la recherche du Graal
by Troublant
Summary: Semi-UA à partir de la scène de mort de Harry Hart dans le film 1. Harry Hart est mort face à Richemond Valentine. Ce dernier disparut sans laisser de trace ce jour-ci également. 6 mois ont passé pendant lequel Eggsy s'est entraîné et endurci. [Surement plus tard, Eggsy/Harry]


**Note:**** Bonsoir, une sorte d'OS-prologue répondant à une nuit du forum francophone dont le but est d'écrire en 1H sur un thème, j'ai un peu dépassé, il s'agissait d'écrire sur le thème Midi.**

Je vous préviens que c'est une histoire sombre. Le M n'est pas là pour rien. Pour l'instant en l'occurrence, le M est pour la **violence**, mais il sera aussi plus tard peut-être pour des scènes sexuelles homosexuelles entre Harry/Eggsy et hétéro, sans doute.

Voilà, le genre est Angst/Suspense, mais j'ai un peu hésité. Ce sera peut-être une suite d'os avec les nuits qui a lieu une fois par mois, je sais pas, je verrais je pense. Mais en tout cas, elle ne sera pas longue comme recueil/histoire.

* * *

**A la recherche du Graal**

**Avant que midi ne sonne**

_Tic._

_Tac._

_Tic._

Il leva son regard son regard vers l'horloge. _Il était en retard._

-Que c'en est déplaisant...

Il posa son regard sur le sol. Où un homme le regardait, les yeux terrifiés.

Il jeta un regard circonspect aux alentours. Aucun fil d'air ne venait rafraîchir cette cave étouffante. Surtout sous cet été de canicule.

Il allait devoir ôter son masque. D'un geste élégant, il l'ôta délicatement, le mettant à son épaule par l'élastique qui le maintenait à sa place.

Le jeune homme à ses pieds, hoqueta de surprise, lorsqu'il vit sous le masque squelettique, un visage reconnaissable entre mille.

-Vous...vous êtes Harry Hart, Galahad ? Impossible. Vous êtes morts. C'est… c'est… impossible.

Il s'approcha lentement, son parapluie tapotant le sol au rythme de ses pas.

-Et pourtant, je suis pourtant bien en vie, moi-même je ne sais pas, avez-vous une idée de la raison ? s'étonna Harry, un sourire sur les lèvres.

L'homme tremblait, _c'était Hart. _Un célèbre agent. Vivant. Alors qu'il devait être tué par cet homme actuellement internationalement recherché par ses menaces. Mais il y avait comme quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Il glissa un œil aux gardes qui étaient sortis, s'inclinant devant Harry Hart. Pourquoi ces hommes qui l'avait kidnappé de chez lui, le mettant sur cette chaise, l'attachant avec des liens solides qu'il s'efforçait de détacher, semblait connaître Harry.

Il frissonna, tournant son regard vers Harry, qui souriait doucement. Et puis, il se souvint. Il y avait bien eu des rumeurs, _qu'on n'avait jamais retrouvé le corps de Harry, qu'il avait peut-être survécu. C'était l'un des as. __Il ne pouvait pas mourir._ Mais il avait toujours pris ça comme un espoir fanatique. Parce que c'étaient que trop d'agents qui disparaissaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas accepter la disparition aussi facilement d'un des meilleur agent. Même lui, du haut de ses 24 ans, il avait toujours admiré Monsieur Hart, l'enviant d'être sur le terrain pour sauver le monde tandis que lui, il n'était que cantonner à la paperasse.

_Mais peut-être…_

Harry Hart avait disparu en même temps que Richmond Valentine. Et si… Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Et s'il était sous couverture, pour pouvoir l'attraper. Cet homme était étrangement devenu une véritable anguille, insaisissable lui qui pourtant adoré le spectacle. N'hésitant pas à se montrer partout. A exposer ses idées de partout. Cela avait inquiété Arthur, le chef des Kingsman. De la disparition soudaine de cet ennemi national devenu une menace internationale. Au cours des mois, l'agence Kingsman avait en effet pu établir que Richemond cherchait à anéantir le monde où seuls les élus pourront survivre. Et pourtant, il avait tout simplement disparu…

En même temps qu'Harry Hart. Il eut un rire nerveux, soulagé. Il comprit en l'observant, son parapluie à la main et son costume classe, étaient toujours le même. Et la douceur dans son expression en même temps que sa force. _C'était ça._

-Que dois-je faire pour vous aider ? Demanda le jeune homme à voix haute tout en par des gestes légers, il lui fit comprendre par son regard._ Qu'il avait compris._

Il vit Harry Hart hausser un sourcil.

-Vous êtes bien complaisant, sa voix claqua dans le silence, mais ce n'est pour me déplaire, j'ai rendez-vous à midi pour prendre le thé, tradition importante dont j'y tiens particulièrement et j'aimerais que tout se termine vite, vous comprenez ?

Le jeune homme essaya de déchiffrer son expression. Mais il avait juste un léger sourire aux lèvres. Alors il hocha la tête.

Il vit Harry baisser sa tête, pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Parfait, en dix minutes, tout devrait être terminé à temps, dans ce cas.

Il vit Harry s'accroupir légèrement, pour se mettre à la même hauteur que lui.

-Un gentleman doit toujours se mettre à la hauteur des personnes avec qui il parle. Vous allez juste devoir répondre à des questions simples, avez-vous compris ?

Il acquiesça.

-Bien, sourit Harry, est-ce que vous vous prénommez Peter Hawks ?

-Oui.

-Bien, vous semblez avoir compris. Après tout, plus vite vous répondrez, plus vite tout sera terminé.

Il en fut soulagé. Les liens n'étaient pas très serrés, mais la position à genoux lui pesait.

-Vous êtes devenu un membre de Kingsman à l'âge de 20 ans, c'est assez jeune, vous avez été recalé aux épreuves de physiques mais vous avez brillamment réussi les épreuves de théorie, particulièrement scientifique et de logique mathématique, ce qui vous a valu une place non pas en tant qu'agent de terrain, mais en tant qu'agent de bureau, c'est cela ?

Peter se demanda s'il pouvait dire oui. Il jeta un regard vers la porte entrouverte. Derrière, ils pouvaient toujours l'entendre.

On apprenait à un Kingsman de dire qui il était. Mais… Il regarda Harry Hart. Que pouvait-il arriver avec ce célèbre agent, connu pour avoir déjoué le plan des plus grands méchants ?

Il se débarrasserait sûrement de ceux qui auraient entendu.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

-Bien, sourit Harry, ce qui retient particulièrement mon attention est qu'un agent Kingsman doit quand même posséder un état physique de santé lui permettant de combattre, surtout pour une jeune recrue, c'est votre brillant score à l'examen théorique qui vous a voulu de pouvoir rejoindre Kingsman mais non seulement, d'en atteindre les plus hautes sphères, obtenant même l'accès potentiel des dossiers top secret.

Son coeur loupa un battement. Hawks était déstabilisé. Il tourna sa tête tout autour de lui. _Comment pouvait-il lui poser une telle question ?_ C'était interdit. Il ne savait même pas si l'agent Hart avait été courant avant qu'il soit vraisemblablement envoyé en infiltration.

_Même si Harry avait un plan. _Non. Il ne pouvait pas.

-Alors jeune Peter Hawks, demanda Harry, l'heure tourne.

C'était contre les principes de Kingsman.

-Je ne peux pas répondre.

-Oh ! s'exclama Harry, d'un ton chagriné, je dois dire que je me doutais que vous répondrez pas. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave...

Peter soupira de soulagement. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Harry Hart se relever. Et le contourner. Il le sentit délier ses liens qui retenaient ses mains.

_Ça avait l'air d'être finit._ Peut-être que c'était un test pour qu'on teste sa résistance ? Il n'avait certes pas réussi les test d'épreuve physique avec sa nature asthmatique. Mais il avait passé haut la main, le test de ne rien révéler sur Kingsman même si on le menaçait de mort.

Il senti les liens se délier.

Son cœur reprit un rythme normal, apaisé.

Avant qu'il ne le sentit tressauter violemment, son visage se crispant.

-Hein ? Laissa-t-il échapper.

Les yeux écarquillés, il passa sa main devant de son visage.

_1,2, 3, 4. Hein. _

-Ah ça me chagrine vraiment, j'ai cru que vous allez être vraiment coopératif et que je pourrais terminer avant que midi ne sonne.

Il vit Harry jongler, avec un doigt dans la main.

_Son doigt._

La douleur l'envahit soudainement comme si elle n'avait attendu que cet instant. Il se mit à hurler. Son cœur s'emballa. Il pliant sous la douleur, tentant vainement de comprimer sa main. Insupportable. Il eut un haut le cœur.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il tremblait.

_Mal. _

_Mal. _

_Mal._

Il ne comprenait pas. Il releva la tête, soufflant bruyamment, son corps tremblant sous la douleur. Sa vue brouillée par ses larmes, il leva les yeux vers Harry Hart. Tout flou.

-Pou...pour...pourquoi ? Articula-t-il, hoquetant.

-Hum...Vous savez peut-être réussi le test de Kingsman à ne rien révéler, mais vous savez vous n'avez rien subit d'autres que la peur de la mort. Vous n'avez pas été torturé. Et vous n'avez jamais rien eu à perdre.

Il tira de sa poche une photo.

-N'est-ce pas votre jeune épouse ? Félicitation pour votre mariage, votre lune de miel s'est déroulé il y a deux semaines, n'est-ce pas ? Je leur ai ordonné de ne pas vous kidnapper pendant cette période, je sais combien que c'est une période importante.

-Vous…

-Tututu, ne perdez pas trop votre énergie, ce n'est certes qu'un doigt pour l'instant, mais vous devez garder votre énergie pour subir ce que je vais vous faire, enfin… il prit une pause dans son discours, se tapotant le menton, sauf si vous répondez correctement à une dernière question. Dans ce cas nous pourrions nous quitter en bons termes.

-Vous n'êtes…. pas Harry Hart, souffla Peter, sous la pression de la douleur, vous n'êtes pas l'agent Galahad.

Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. c'était un imposteur. Il avait été aveugle. Il avait cru que c'était lui. Mais c'était impossible. Ils avaient sûrement copier son apparence pour l'amadouer. Mais il n'était pas dupe, ce n'était pas… Harry Hart.

-Mauvaise réponse, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'un gentleman doit se comporter.

Il observa sa montre.

-Je suis au regret de vous dire qu'en l'absence de réponse convenable, ils vont sans doute abattre votre femme à midi, ce qui…. Est le cas dans 1 minute.

-Arrêtez ! Ma femme n'a rien à voir avec moi !

-Vous savez pourtant que tout ce qui est à un Kingsman appartient à l'Agence Kingsman. Votre vie, femme, enfant… Vous leur donnez tout lorsque vous y entrez.

-Laissez ma femme en dehors de ça !

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit drastiquement.

-C'est trop tard pour ça, il fallait se comporter comme un véritable gentleman et ne pas l'épouser, si vous aviez dit non à l'autel, vous l'auriez sauvé.

-Arrêtez !

-Alors répondez à cette question, _le Graal_.

_Le Graal?_ Il avait véritablement un taré devant lui. Cela ne pouvait être Hart. _Sa femme. Rosie..._

Il vit Harry Hart se relever, posant le doigt sur la table.

-Et détrompez-vous, mon cher, je suis bien plus Galahad que vous ne le croyez.

**OoOo**

Midi sonnait. Et il était encore en pétard.

_Ça_ l'énervait. Pourquoi ne voulait-on rien lui dire ? Harry Hart était _mort, _son n'avait rien pu lui montrer, faire ses preuves auprès de lui. Lui montrer qu'il était un Kingsman même s'il n'avait pas pu tiré sur son chien.

Il avait voulu aider. Mais Kingsman avait refusé.

Merlin l'avait alors pris sous aile, arguant qu'il était près à prendre la place de Hart. Qu'il avait vu des capacités exceptionnelles en lui. Qu'il se portait garant de lui.

Arthur avait haussé un sourcil, soupirant, qu'un agent même pas capable de tirer sur son propre chien, ne pouvait être un Kingsman.

Mais il avait réussi. Il s'était entraîner durement. Montrant que sa vie pouvait valoir quelque chose, qu'il pouvait devenir quelqu'un. Comme pour remercier la confiance qu'avait placé Merlin en lui. Il avait eu dû mal avec lui, ne supportant pas son air arrogant au début. Il soupçonnait toujours une entourloupe de sa part. Il avait après tout aider quelqu'un à devenir un Kingsman, une personne qui n'était même pas de l'aristocratie. Alors qu'il aurait pu rappeler les autres qui avaient échoués. Et eux étaient nobles. Mais il l'avait choisi. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi. Il lui avait répondu que la situation était urgente et qu'il n'était plus temps de faire de vulgaire tests. Il avait finit en final face à Roxy qui était devenue Lancelot,

Et il avait réussi. Il avait finalement endossé le titre de son ancien mentor. Il était devenu Galahad. Un véritable Kingsman. C'était une victoire. Pour son mentor, pour lui… Mais aussi pour son ancien mentor. Qui avait cru en lui.

Et on voulait encore lui cacher des choses?

-Ah !

Il sursauta, à l'entente du cri strident, alors qu'il passait sa carte, lui ouvrant les portes du QG.

_Roxy._

Il sorti de la poche de sa chemise, un stylo qu'il actionna, une pointe en sorti alors qu'il accourait vers elle.

-Eggsy ! s'exclama Roxy en le voyant débarquer à l'accueil de l'agence.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Nous…

Il fronça les sourcils en observant le visage blême de Roxy. Quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Mais quoi… Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Merlin !

-Non, non, souffla Roxy, semblant lire dans ses pensées, nous avons reçu un paquet qui devait être livré à midi et pas avant, et et…

Elle inspira, se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Avant de plonger ses yeux bruns, troublés dans les yeux bleu, inquiet d'Eggsy. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis semblant se reprendre, elle lâcha du bout des lèvres :

-Un doigt se trouvait dans le colis.

* * *

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez,**

**A la prochaine :)**


End file.
